poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Goes Back to the Future
is another upcoming Weekenders/Steven Spielberg movie planned to be re-edited by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Teenager Marty McFly is an aspiring musician dating girlfriend Jennifer Parker in Hill Valley, California. His family is less ambitious; his father George is bullied by his supervisor,Biff Tannen, while his mother Lorraine is an overweight alcoholic who mainly reminisces about the past, such as how she met George in high school when he was hit by her father's car. Marty meets his scientist friend "Doc" Brown late at night in the parking lot of a shopping mall, where Doc unveils a time machine built from a modified DeLorean. The vehicle's "flux capacitor" is powered by plutonium that he's stolen from Libyan terrorists. Doc tests the time machine by accelerating it to 88 m.p.h., sending it one minute into the future, and demonstrates the time circuits by entering an example date of November 5, 1955, the day he conceived the flux capacitor. Before Doc can make his first trip, the Libyans appear in a van and gun him down. Marty attempts to escape in the DeLorean but inadvertently activates the time machine, finding himself transported to 1955 without plutonium to return. Wandering in 1955 Hill Valley, Marty encounters the teenage George, who even then was being bullied by fellow classmate Biff. After Marty saves George from an oncoming car and is knocked unconscious, he awakens to find himself tended to by an infatuated Lorraine which interrupts Lorraine's original source of affection for George. Marty goes in search of the 1955 Doc, asking for his help to get back to 1985. With no plutonium, Doc explains that the only power source capable of generating the necessary 1.21 gigawattsof electricity is a bolt of lightning. Marty shows Doc a flyer from the future that recounts a lightning strike at the town's courthouse the coming Saturday night. Doc formulates a plan to harness the power of the lightning, while Marty sets about introducing his parents to each other to ensure his own existence. Marty makes several attempts to set George up with Lorraine, but only antagonizes Biff and his gang in the process, causing Biff to crash his car into a manure truck and Lorraine to fall more in love with him. Marty also attempts to warn Doc about his death in the future, but Doc refuses to hear it, fearing it will alter the future. When Lorraine asks Marty to the upcoming school dance, Marty plans to have George attend as well and "rescue" Lorraine from Marty's inappropriate advances. The plan goes awry when a drunken Biff shows up, pulls Marty from his car, and attempts to force himself on Lorraine. George arrives to rescue her from Marty but finds Biff instead; standing up to him for the first time, George knocks out Biff. A smitten Lorraine follows George to the dance floor, while Marty helps the band and ensures that his parents kiss for the first time. As the storm gathers, Marty arrives at the clock tower. Doc angrily tears up a warning letter Marty has written him, still fearing it will alter the future, and a fallen branch suddenly disconnects the massive wire Doc has run from the clock tower to the street. As Marty races the DeLorean at 88 m.p.h. toward the clock tower, Doc climbs across the face of the clock to reconnect the cable. The lightning strikes on cue, sending Marty back to 1985 ten minutes before he left it. Marty runs to the shopping mall after the DeLorean's engine fails, but arrives too late only to watch Doc get gunned down and his counterpart escape to 1955. After a moment, Doc arises with a bullet-proof vest thanks to Marty's letter, which he kept. Doc then takes Marty home and departs to 2015. Marty awakens the next morning to find his family changed: George is a self-confident, successful author and Lorraine is physically fit. Biff is now George and Marty's obsequious subordinate. As Marty reunites with Jennifer, the DeLorean appears with Doc, dressed in a futuristic outfit, insisting they accompany him in the future. The DeLorean disappears into the future with Doc, Marty and Jennifer. The slide saying "To be continued in "Tino Tonitini Goes Back to the Future Part II". Trivia *The Never Land Pirates (Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully), Marina the Mermaid, Stormy the Mermaid, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Tommy Turnbull, Lola Mbola, Gus Turner, Robotboy, RobotGirl, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Shido Itsuka (Takamiya), Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, and Mana Takamiya guest stars in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Steven Spielberg films Category:Live-action/animated films